Hitomi
by Uchiha Mary-sempai
Summary: Se a história fosse diferente, se Itachi não tivesse que matar o clãn Uchiha, mas sim o clãn Haruno? Se ele deixa-se apenas Sakura viva? Sasuke cresceria como uma criança normal, e até mesmo feliz, e Sakura, iria atraz de vingança? 1 fanfic, pf leiam


**Estilo: **Fanfic

**Autor (a):** Mariana de Azevedo

**Inicio:** 16 / junho / 2008

**Final: **___________

**Declaração:** o direito autoral dos personagens pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e da história a Mariana Azevedo. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Hitomi

Aquele foi o primeiro grande massacre que eu fiz, dizimar o clãn Haruno. Dizem que o dever de um shinobi é não questionar, essa foi à única opção que eu tive, não questionar. Apenas matar todos.

Me lembro que no mesmo dia, o Sasuke me pediu para treinar com ele, acho que eu não aproveitei quando tive essa chance de não me preocupar com grandes coisas. Enquanto o meu irmão brinca, eu mato pessoas e, ele sonha em ser como eu, a vida realmente é irônica.

Aquela noite estava bem clara, a lua cheia brilhava mais do que o normal, não era um cenário apropriado para uma chuva de sangue, nem para um ataque surpresa. Quando sai de casa, não pude deixar de olhá-la, como se ela me hipnotizasse.

-"Esta noite, sangue inocente será derramado." – era uma profecia que eu tinha ouvido de uma vidente enquanto estava no subúrbio da vila, aquela manhã. – E não é que você tinha razão bruxa maldita?

Não tem como dizer que foi fácil matar todas aquelas pessoas, já que eram guerreiros como eu, foram treinados com eu. Quando você mata um ninja, uma pessoa que escolheu aquele destino, de lutar, você se sente orgulhoso por ter vencido um inimigo que julgou "a sua altura", mas quando é uma criança, você se sente sujo. Caramba! Eu tive que matar garotas que estudaram comigo desde o jardim de infância, que me salvaram em missões. Tive que carregar seus olhares de ódio enquanto lhes arrancava a vida, não tem como dizer que isso é fácil!

Eu posso dizer que não ligo por matar inimigos, mas crianças? Velhos? Não tem honra, não é motivo de gabar. Esse é o lado que não contam nas histórias, que nem tudo é honra e gloria na vida de num ninja, que você tem que fazer coisas horríveis pelo "bem maior", não falam de nada disso para as crianças que sonham em ser iguais a nós.

A dificuldade de invadir o clãn Haruno, é que sua especialidade era em medicina, conseqüentemente as arma deles possuíam grandes venenos. Ser atingido por uma deles em um órgão vital era morte na certa, se eu fosse atingido, morre-se ali ou me capturassem descobrissem que o ataque era uma ordem de Konoha, a vila entraria em uma guerra interna e os nossos inimigos iriam se aproveitar disso para uma invasão. Todo o destino da imponente vila oculta de Konoha estava em minhas mãos, nas mãos de um cara que não sabia por que matava. Que apenas cumpria ordens, sem questionar. Como uma maquina.

------------------------------------ xxx # xxx -----------------------------------

Dizem que há muito tempo atrás, logo que a vila foi fundada, uma curandeira e um _brujo_ ocupavam o bosque e não permitiam pessoas comuns morando ali, desde então o bosque é de seus descendentes, o Clãn Haruno. Me lembro que quando estava na academia, tinham boatos sobre que aquelas garotas do clãn ainda faziam rituais mágicos e eram dessas "técnicas proibidas " que conseguiram o seu conhecimento sobre medicina, venenos, e coisas do gênero, mas eu sempre julguei besteira, "Fatos Acima de Tolices" para mim aquilo não eram fatos.

----------------------------------- xxx # xxx ------------------------------------------

A missão estava praticamente terminada, as pessoas estavam mortas, e a única coisa que restava fazer era limpar as provas que pudessem revelar a minha identidade. Ou era aquilo que eu acreditava. Eu estava saindo, quando vi uma garotinha na minha frente, ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e me olhava com ódio. Primeiro eu achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, sabe? Virei às costas e fui embora, precisava descansar e cuidar dos ferimentos, pois com simples arranhões o veneno já esta me fazendo ver coisas.

- NÃO VIRE AS COSTAS PARA MIM! PORQUE VOCÊ MATOU TODOS?? – ela tentava parecer forte, mas eu sentia medo em sua voz - ME RESPONDA !!!

- Então você não é coisa da minha cabeça, parece que eu vou ter que matar mais uma criança. – eu não podia realmente mostrar a ela que eu não queria ter feito isso, um shinobi nunca mostra os seus sentimentos – Pelo menos me diga qual é o seu nome, ou eu não saberei o que escrever no seu tumulo.

Ela caiu para traz quando eu me virei, com o rosto completamente branco, tremendo. Eu me aproximei dela, e ela sem desviar os olhos de mim, foi engatinhando para traz até que encostou na parede, eu puxei a minha katana da _saya*_, e agachei olhando para ela. Não me pergunte como, mas o cabelo da garota era _rosa_.

- Parece que você não tem mais para onde correr, _rosada. _– eu olhei em seus olhos, procurando algo que não me deixa-se matar ela.

Não sei quanto tempo passei encarando ela, mas foi o tempo suficiente para ela pegar uma kunai e finca-la no meu ombro. Naquele instante eu achei o que procurava.

- Isso que você fez não foi legal – eu olhei para a kunai no meu ombro, mas não a removi – Eu deveria matar você, a ordem que eu recebi foi bem clara "não deixe nem um Haruno vivo". Mas eu achei o que procurava em você. Afinal, agora você tem uma história para contar garota, agora você é uma sobrevivente.

Eu arranquei a kunai do meu ombro e me levantei para ir embora, não esperava mais nada dela. Mas derrepente ela se levantou, pegou a kunai que eu tinha tirado do meu ombro e correu em minha direção.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!! Vai pagar por CADA VIDA que tirou!!!

Uma garotinha de oito anos queria vingança, o que aconteceu com aquelas menininhas meigas que tomavam chá? Ela se esqueceu do medo, e só sentia ódio. Eu me virei novamente e lhe dei um soco no estomago.

- Você não vai conseguir me matar assim _pirralha_. Quando tiver 16 anos, nesta mesma data me encontre no Vale do Fim para cumprir a sua vingança, isso é, se você estiver forte o bastante. Até lá garota, treine, por que se você não me matar, eu matarei você.

Ela estava caída no chão, mas eu ainda a ouvi sussurrando "eu estarei...". Eu finalmente estava indo comunicar o termino da missão ao hokage, quando senti um fisgão no braço, o veneno estava começando a fazer efeito. Eu sabia que se corresse ele se espalharia mais rápido no meu corpo, e se não corresse ele também se espalharia. Basicamente era morrer ou... Morrer. Eu não sei porque, mas simplesmente sai correndo em direção de casa, na metade do caminho minha visão já estava turva, e eu estava suando frio. Eu entrei em casa pela porta dos fundos eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que perdesse a consciência.

- Mano, você ta legal?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui Sasuke? Você deveria estar na cama.

- Eu tava esperando você chegar... Mano, você ta pálido, o que ta acontecendo?

- Sasuke... – eu já estava perdendo a consciência – Chama a mamãe...

Depois disso eu só me lembrava estar caído no chão e o Sasuke me sacudindo enquanto gritava.

------------------------------------ xxx # xxx ---------------------------------------

Quando eu acordei, estava com a cabeça latejando, e provavelmente queimando em febre. Eu estava no meu quarto e com o corpo enfaixado, era incrível acreditar que eu não estava morto. Dava para ouvir a minha mãe, discutido na cozinha, tenho dó de quem fosse à pessoa que ela estava brigando. Apesar de ser uma dona-de-casa, ela botava medo em qualquer um que a desafia-se.

- Eu sinto muito, Hokage-sama. Mas eu vou dizer ao senhor o mesmo que eu disse aos seus _robozinhos_, o Itachi não esta em condição de ver o senhor, quando ele melhorar ele irá.

Meu deus, minha mãe estava balançando uma colher de madeira cheia de sei-lá-o-que contra o líder da vila. Eu tinha que fazer algo antes que ela fosse presa por desacato à autoridade. Eu cheguei por traz dela e peguei a colher, ela se virou para mim, com uma cara de surpresa.

- Ita-chan, você já acordou? – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou a mão no meu rosto, para ver se eu estava com febre. – Você ainda esta quente, como esta se sentindo querido?

- Mãe, eu to bem...

- Tem certeza? – ela se voltou para o Hokage e o fuzilou com os olhos – se você quiser o Hokage pode voltar outro dia, não tem problema nem um.

- Mãeee. – eu não acreditava que ela estava fazendo isso... Eu ia matar ela, não, melhor não. Eu já matei muita gente para um dia de serviço.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ela se virou e voltou para a cozinha – mas não diga que eu não avisei.

Eu encostei a porta, e fomos em direção a varanda. Sentei-me no chão e indiquei uma cadeira para que o velho fizesse o mesmo.

- Vou te dar um conselho, Hokage-sama, nunca desafie uma dona-de-casa - eu lhe mostrei a colher que ainda estava na minha mão – elas podem ser imprevisíveis.

Eu olhei para a colher um instante, será que era? Parecia ser... O cheiro era parecido. Passei o dedo no "sei-lá-o-que" e coloquei na boca, era sim! Bolo de chocolate !!! Não sei há quanto tempo eu não botava comida no estomago, mas aquilo estava delicioso!

- Como agradecimento pelo seu "conselho", vou te dar uma dica: quando te dizem "Não deixe ninguém vivo", é para não deixar ninguém vivo.

- Que diferença vai fazer aquela garota viva ou morta? De todas as crianças, ela foi à única que teve coragem de me enfrentar. Foi ela que fez esse ferimento no meu braço, por causa dela, que eu dormi umas quinze horas.

- 5 dias.

- Como?

- Você estava nesse estado de semi-coma a 5 dias. E a diferença, é que eu tenho uma garota de 8 anos, que esta fugindo do hospital para treinar e ficar forte para se vingar. Você foi descuidado Uchiha, quase morreu, a missão não foi completada com perfeição, e ainda deixou muitas suspeitas.

- A primeira e segunda opção você pode estar certo, mas a terceira eu não tenho certeza,o meu relatório da missão diz que eu sai da vila de manha e voltei na manha seguinte, e o incidente foi de madrugada.

- E o seu ferimento, ele diz o que?

- hunm... Que crianças são mais corajosas do que aparentam?

Eu acho que ser irônico não ia melhorar muito o meu estado, ao menos foi o que a cara do velho Sarutobi dizia.

- Se ela olhar esse seu braço, vai sabe que foi você que destruiu o clãn, e você sabe as conseqüências que isso geraria para a vila.

- E para o meu clã também, nós somos considerados nobres, e não assassinos, apesar da nossa profissão.

- Não sabia que o clã era seu Itachi... – ele ascendeu o cachimbo e se levantou para ir embora – cubra esse braço Ita-chan.

Eu esperei ate ele cruzar a rua para entrar em casa novamente. A colher de bolo ainda estava na minha mão. Eu a deixei na cozinha e fui me deitar, minha cabeça estava rodando de novo e ironicamente eu tinha matado os melhores médicos da vila, eu me sentiu como se tivesse assinado uma sentença de morte.


End file.
